


Cousins and Conflicts

by TheDarkChocolateLord



Series: Keeptober 2020 [8]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Arguing, Canon Compliant, Gen, why don't we know what Maruca's last name is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord
Summary: Maruca tries to make Wylie realize why she needs to work with the Black Swan. Post-Legacy. Canon compliant, written for Keeptober 2020 for the prompt "Legacy".
Relationships: Maruca & Wylie Endal
Series: Keeptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973125
Kudos: 1





	Cousins and Conflicts

"After what happened in Loamnore…….it was really close.  _ Too  _ close. I don't want anyone getting hurt, especially you."

Maruca glared at Wylie. "I know that you're not  _ trying  _ to blame me for what happened, but it kind of feels like it. Just because I made  _ one  _ mistake doesn't mean I can't get better at this!"

If she had just aimed better in Loamnore, or dropped her force field once she realized what was going on….

"Of course it wasn't your fault. Everyone makes mistakes. But that's not what this is," Wylie explained. "How easy would it have been for Gisela to decide you were too much of a threat and kill you, or kidnap you and force you to work for her like what happened with Tam?"

"You don't act like this about Sophie and her friends," Maruca pointed out. "Even Tam and Linh, and you  _ live  _ with them."

"Trust me, I'm not happy about any of this fighting, but everyone else is in too deep for me to be able to keep them safe. But with you—"

"You've lost that chance!" Maruca blurted. "You've tried to keep me away from this ever since the Celestial Festival, and guess what? Gisela knows that I'm on the Black Swan's side now, and she knows about my ability. Which means that—which means that  _ I'm a target now _ . Like you."

It felt like a weight had dropped inside her chest, but she kept going. "You can't keep me away from the action anymore. If you really want to keep everyone safe, have you ever considered that having me on our side is how to make that work? Once I get actual training I can both shield us  _ and  _ trap the Neverseen. Don't you know how powerful their Psionopath was? I need people to trust that I can do this, and that includes you. I thought you were on my side!"

Silence.

After what seemed like an eternity, she muttered, "Did I go too far?"

"No, you made several good points. I kind of hate how valid it is."

"Does that mean you agree?" Maruca wondered.

"It means that…..well, you're right that if you train, you'll get even more powerful and it'll help keep everyone safe. And you're right that you're a target now anyways. It's just...can you promise me you'll be careful?"

"When have I not been careful?"

"Alphabetically or chronologically?" Wylie joked. "What about when you were six and you thought it would be a good idea to pet the eurypterids in the carriages in Atlantis? As I recall, they snapped at you and you fell into the canal."

"You've got your share of embarrassing stories too," Maruca pointed out, but she let it slide. "Fine, I'll be careful."

Wylie took out his imparter. "Awesome. Should I hail Tam?"

"What for?"

"You said you wanted to start training, and he can practice breaking into force fields and you can practice remaking them. I know that he's been wanting someone to practice with."

"Thanks," Maruca tells him, still a little shocked that he's okay with it now. Or at least  _ more  _ okay.

"You're welcome."

  
  



End file.
